sunofchedorlaomerfandomcom-20200213-history
Wales
The Kingdom of Wales (Teyrnas Cymru) is one of the member nations of the Chedorlaomerian World Empire, having joined it in 1635 AD (3637 IA). It has no central capital, but each Kingdom has it's own capital (Dyfed - Dinefwr, Powys - Pengwern, Gwynedd - Abergwyngregyn) and at the start of each year, the central administrative duties are transfered from one capital to another, 1890 being in Dinefwr (with Pengwern scheduled for 1891, Abergwyngregyn for 1892 and Dinefwr again for 1893 and so on). It is considered one of the two less powerfull nations in Britain, alongside Scotland. Unlike East Anglia or Mercia, the Kingdom was not formed chiefly by annexation of other states, but is a Union of three Kingdoms (Dyfed, Powys and Gwynedd). The Kings of each Kingdom form a permanent Triumvirate ruling as Co-Kings of Wales. The kings are called "Brenin" (Brenin Powys, Brenin Gwyneed, Brenin Dyfed) wgile the longest ruling one of the three is also called Arglwydd for "Lord" but never Arglwydd Cymru or Lord of Wales. The Kingdom of Wales was formed in 1025 after the unsuccessfull attempt of Wulfhere IV of Mercia to conquer Powys. The three most powerfull Welsh Kings decided to form a union for the sake of mutual protection, which we be the union of all the Welsh. Originaly it was supposed to be a union of all the Welsh states, with an elected High King of Wales based on the High King of Ireland and Scotland, however Dyfneint refused to join the union, and thus the new state was left without a supreme ruler, instead replacing the position of High King with a board of three Kings, each governing their own realm semi independently, but ruling in certain matters of state jointly. When Wales was admitted to the Empire in 1635, two sub Kingdoms of Dyfed, Ergyng and Gwent, who had limited authority in their domain due to the oversight of Dyfed and who were not a part of the council of state, contacted representatives of the Empire and declared independence. Wales attempted to intervene but Imperial authorities forced them to recognise the seccession of these kingdoms and their status as equal Member nations. List of Kings of Powys * Cynan Dda 410?-425? * Hywel ap Cynan 425?-451 * Cadell ap Hywel 451-488 * Cadeyern ap Cadell 488-515 * Rhyddfedd ap Cadeyern 515-542 * Cyngen ap Rhyddfedd 542-561 * Gwylog ap Cyngen 561-593 * Idwal ap Gwylog 593-620 * Merfyn Mawr 620-645 * Beli ap Merfyn 645-674 * Pasgen ap Beli 674-703 * Selyf ap Pagsen 703-736 * Cynan ap Selyf 736-762 * Morgan ap Cynan 762-795 * Brochwel ap Morgan 795-826 * Manwgan ap Brochwel 826-854 * Eiludd ap Manwgan 854-886 * Llywelyn ap Eiludd 886-917 * Cadell ap Llywelyn 917-947 * Morgan ap Cadell 947-973 * Rhodri ap Morgan 973-1002 * Gwylog ap Rhodri 1002-1037 * Cynan ap Gwylog/Cynan Mawr 1037-1063 * Selyf ap Cynan 1063-1090 * Brochfael ap Selyf 1090-1119 * Owain ap Brochfael 1119-1146 * Cadewatlan ap Owain 1146-1182 * Elisedd ap Cadewatlan 1182-1206 * Merfyn ap Elisedd 1206-1231 * Rhydderch ap Merfyn 1231-1266 * Bleddyn ap Rhydderch 1266-1297 * Gwylog ap Bleddyn 1297-1325 * Cynfyn ap Gwylog 1325-1360 * Gruffydd ap Cynfyn 1360-1393 * Hywel ap Gruffydd 1393-1430 * Madog ap Hywel 1430-1458 * Grunu ap Madog 1458-1491 * Maredudd ap Grunu 1491-1522 * Bleddri ap Maredudd 1522-1561 * Llywelyn ap Bleddri 1561-1596 * Idwal ap Llywelyn 1596-1628 * Gwrgenau ap Idwal 1628-1653 * Cadwgan ap Gwrgenau 1653-1690 * Brochfael ap Cadwgan 1690-1711 * Gruffydd ap Brochfael 1711-1744 * Iago ap Gruffydd 1744-1781 * Beli ap Iago 1781-1823 * Cadell ap Beli 1823-1861 * Manwgan ap Cadell 1861- ** Crown Prince Cynan ap Manwgan List of Kings of Gwynedd * Caradog Mawr 409?-420 * Cadfan ap Caradog 420-438? * Maelgwn ap Cadfan 438-462 * Cadwaladr ap Maelgwn 462-502 * Hywel ap Cadwaladr 502-540 * Idwal ap Hywel 540-569 * Anarawd ap Idwal 569-602 * Cunedda ap Anarawd 602-638 * Rhun ap Cunedda 638-677 * Cadafael ap Rhun 677-706 * Iago ap Cadafael 706-741 * Ieuaf ao Iago 741-768 * Merfyn ap Ieuaf 768-800 * Gwriad ap Merfyn 800-828 * Rhodri ap Gwriad 828-857 * Einion ap Rhodri 857-885 * Maelgwn ap Einion 885-908 * Cunedda ap Maelgwn 908-943 * Cadwallon ap Cunedda 943-979 * Beli ap Cadwallon 979-1001 * Cadfan ap Beli 1001-1030 * Maredudd ap Cadfan 1030-1059 * Caradog ap Maredudd 1059-1092 * Cynan ap Caradog 1092-1108 * Cadwaladr ap Cynan 1108-1145 * Idwal ap Cadwaladr 1145-1181 * Cadwallon ap Idwal 1181-1203 * Arthfoddw ap Cadwallon 1203-1238 * Rhodri ap Arthfoddw 1238-1260 * Aeddan ap Rhodri 1260-1288 * Cadafael ap Aeddan 1288-1318 * Hywel ap Cadafael 1318-1355 * Rhun ap Hywel 1355-1389 * Iago ap Rhun 1389-1411 * Cynan ap Iago 1411-1446 * Ieuaf ap Cynan 1446-1481 * Llywelyn ap Ieuaf 1481-1508 * Blaiddudd ap Llywelyn 1508-1546 * Seisyll ap Blaiddudd 1546-1580 * Maredudd ap Seisyll 1580-1613 * Cadafael ap Maredudd 1613-1642 * Gruffydd ap Cadafael 1642-1671 * Trahaearn ap Gruffydd 1671-1705 * Cadwgon ap Trahaearn 1705-1738 * Einion ap Cadwgon 1738-1773 * Rhodri ap Einion 1773-1799 * Maredudd ap Rhodri 1799-1835 * Bleddyn ap Maredudd 1835-1871 * Anarawd ap Bleddyn 1871- ** Crown Prince Gwylog ap Anarawd List of Kings of Dyfed * Arthen Camwri/Arthen the Oppressor 423?-441 * Serwyl ap Arthen 441-460 * Rhain ap Serwyl 460-483 * Usai ap Rhain 483-514 * Maredydd ap Usai 514-550 * Boddw ap Maredydd 550-570 * Cloten ap Boddw 570-603 * Rhodri ap Cloten 603-639 * Ceredig ap Rhodri 639-672 * Owain ap Ceredig 672-708 * Meurig ap Owain 708-749 * Hyfaidd ap Meurig 749-780 * Bleddri ap Hyfaidd 780-813 * Aergol ap Bleddri 813-848 * Maredydd ap Aergol 848-882 * Triffyn ap Maredydd 882-903 * Arthlwys ap Triffyn 903-936 * Tewdrig ap Arthlwys 936-974 * Llywarch ap Tewdrig 974-998 * Gwgon ap Llywarch 998-1029 * Hywel ap Gwgon 1029-1055 * Cadoc ap Hywel 1055-1084 * Arthfoddw ap Cadoc 1084-1117 * Clydog ap Arthfoddw 1117-1151 * Rhydderch ap Clydog 1151-1190 * Elwystl ap Rhydderch 1190-1210 * Tewdwr ap Elwystl 1210-1245 * Cadwgan ap Tewdwr 1245-1280 * Meilir ap Cadwgan 1280-1315 * Rhys ap Meilir 1315-1346 * Cerennhir ap Rhys 1346-1382 * Cynan ap Cerennhir 1382-1409 * Cathen ap Cynan 1409-1443 * Rhydderch ap Cathen 1443-1478 * Maredudd ap Rhydderch 1478-1501 * Hywel ap Maredudd 1501-1534 * Glywys ap Hywel 1534-1562 * Rhiwallon ap Glywys 1562-1596 * Pawl ap Rhiwallon 1596-1622 * Idwalhwn ap Pawl 1622-1661 * Rhufon ap Idwalhwn 1661-1689 * Morgan ap Rhufon 1689-1709 * Gwrgwyst ap Morgan 1709-1745 * Gwynllyw ap Gwrgwyst 1745-1782 * Madog ap Gwynllyw 1782-1813 * Cynog ap Madog 1813-1853 * Rigewarg ap Cynog 1853- ** Crown Prince Aeddan ap Rigewarg